Anecdotes de voyage
by Azilia07
Summary: Durant leur périple, l'équipe de Pavel a connu des déboires, mais aussi quelques joies. Retour sur la course aux phares. Ficlets rédigés pour une requête.
1. Le bâteau de Piers

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Nintendo et Camelot.  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** Quand l'équipe détient le bateau de Piers.

* * *

Le bateau mouillait au large, bercé par le roulis des vagues contre sa coque. Sa présence était une bénédiction pour le groupe, en particulier Thélos pour qui toute cette marche à pied était mauvaise pour ses vieilles articulations. Le vieil homme dut accepter que Lina le pousse pour monter l'échelle, sans quoi il aurait bloqué le chemin au reste de l'équipe. Arrivé sur le pont, il ne put que s'extasier sur l'impressionnante technologie de Lémuria, cette contrée mythique dont il avait là, la preuve de son existence.

- Magnifique, absolument fabuleux ! Un vieux rêve se réalise. Observez les enfants, observez ce spectacle !

Lina et Pavel se regardèrent, la première fois dissimulant son rire, le second haussant les épaules avec un sourire. Le vieil alchimiste ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de trouver un nouveau jouet, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Rah non c'est pas vrai !

Piers ressortit de la cabine, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Le rire qui secouait Lina depuis quelques temps faillit éclater devant la vision du mystique de Mercure. Plus apte à aider, Cylia alla vers le jeune homme, lui prodiguant un air chaud pour chasser l'humidité qui l'imprégnait.

- Merci Cylia.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Ta psynergie s'est retournée contre toi ? demanda Pavel avec un sérieux si sincère qu'on n'arrivait pas à déceler si cela cachait une boutade.  
- Durant mon absence, des monstres ont emplis la cale. Ils sont tellement nombreux que je n'arrives pas à les chasser.  
- Voilà ce qui manque à ce bateau un " repousse-monstre ", commenta Lina.  
- On va s'en occuper tous ensemble, çà ne devrait pas être trop long, conclut Pavel.

Le mystique de Vénus s'engouffra le premier dans la cale, suivi de Cylia qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de sa chute du phare. Suivant le groupe, Lina demande quelques précisions sur la nature des monstres à Piers.

- Ce sont des aquas-gelées. Tu dois connaître, elles ressemblent à des méduses.  
- Des créatures marines ? Un mur de feu ou une petite nova est l'affaire sera vite réglée.  
- Justement évite de jouer avec le feu, je tiens à ce navire.


	2. Sur la route conduisant à Lémuria

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Nintendo et Camelot.  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** Sur Luméria.

* * *

- Ne me dites pas qu'on doit entrer là-dedans ?!

Lina avait posé cette question avec un début d'hystérie dans la voix qui la rendait horriblement aiguë. Se cramponnant à la barre, elle regardait les tourbillons qui produisaient un bruit atroce pour elle. Depuis ce jour où un cataclysme s'était abattu sur Val, Lina avait développé une phobie envers l'élément aquatique. Même si, maintenant, son frère était à ses côtés, elle avait toujours cette crainte de voir ses proches se noyer.

- C'est le seul moyen d'arriver à Lémuria, crut bon de préciser Piers une nouvelle fois. On ne risquera rien, juste un peu de chavirement et quelques maux d'estomac.

Ce réjouissant programme ne rassura pas la mystique qui préféra se mettre à l'abri dans la cabine. Piers ne lui en tint pas cure : nombre de mystiques de Mars avaient une certaine appréhension de l'eau. Resserrant ses mains sur le gouvernail, il prit les commandements, ordonnant d'amener Thélos dans la cabine de force s'il le fallait.

- Quand nous serons proche de Lémuria, nous vous appellerons. Mais votre sécurité importe d'abord.

Cylia se proposa de rester avec Thélos et Lina dans la cabine, ne voulant pas gêner sur le pont. Il ne restait donc que Piers aux commandes, et Pavel à ses côtés.

- Il y a d'autres risques que ceux que tu as dis ma sœur, non ? Sinon Lémuria serait déjà connu de tous.  
- Effectivement... Il y a un gardien qui s'oppose aux étrangers. Mais le trident que nous avons forgé rendra la lutte moins pénible.

Pavel hocha la tête : il avait bien fait de demander à Cylia de veiller à ce qu'elle et Lina soient en pleine forme durant le voyage.


	3. L'âge du capitaine

**Rating :** K  
**Notes : **L'âge dévoilé ainsi est tout à fait hypothétique (donc non on ne saura jamais vraiment le vrai âge de Piers).

* * *

Le bateau quittait le port mollement comme si le capitaine voulait demeurer encore un peu. Piers maniait la gouvernail sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait : ses pensées étaient encore toute tournées vers sa mère dont il venait d'apprendre le décès. Il avait toujours su que Lémuria mourrait peu à peu, enfermé dans son propre passé. Mais savoir que ce pourrissement touchait aussi sa famille n'était jamais drôle.

Le mystique finit par demander à Pavel de s'occuper du navire. Il ne se sentait pas capable psychologiquement d'y parvenir. S'accoudant à la barre, Piers laissa son regard dériver autour de lui. Le voyant si pensif, Lina intervint, le poussant du coude. Sur le coup Piers manque de trébucher, mais il se rattrapa de justesse à la barre du navire. Lina le fixait avec un grand sourire qui l'inquiétait presque.

- Piers, tu as quel âge ?

Il s'y attendait à cette question depuis leur départ de Lémuria. Les humains avaient toujours été fascinés par les récits d'éternelle jeunesse et de longévité. Constatant que Lina le fixait avec toute l'intensité que peut déployer la curiosité féminine, il lâcha une réponse du bout des lèvres.

- Il est impoli de demander l'âge d'un ainé.  
- Je suis sérieuse, Piers. Je me moquerais pas de toi si tu as l'âge d'être mon grand-père.

Piers soupira. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler ce secret tout simplement parce qu'il s'attendait à des remarques, voir des blagues sur le sujet. Préférant la retraite à la réponse, le mystique se dirigea vers sa cabine, fermant la porte derrière lui. Un peu de calme, enfin.

- Piers, je peux te poser une question ? demanda timidement une voix.

Cylia était assise, fixant Piers de ses grands yeux violets. Ne s'attendant à aucun danger de la part de cette demoiselle si discrète, Piers hocha la tête.

- Tu as quel âge ?  
- Mais pourquoi me posez-vous toutes cette question ? hurla presque le mystique.  
- Pour calculer la longévité d'un Lémurien par rapport à nous. Et pour savoir jusqu'à quel point tu fais plus jeune que ton âge.  
- Vous pourrez toujours attendre, lâcha Piers d'un ton boudeur.

Inutile de décrire la déception de Cylia et de Lina (qui écoutait à la porte) sur ce moment. A maintes reprises les demoiselles reposèrent la question à Piers qui adoptait comme réponse la silence. Jusqu'à ce soir où Piers et Pavel guidaient le navire sous le ciel nocturne comme de coutume. Cylia et Lina s'étaient cachés parmi les cordages, espérant apprendre quelque chose.

- Ma soeur et Cylia t'ont encore embêté avec cette question d'âge ?  
- Malheureusement... soupira la victime.

Pavel haussa les épaules, reportant son regard sur l'horizon.

- Si çà se trouve c'est Thélos qui les envoie. Le vieil homme a toujours voulu voir Lémuria et il se retrouve en présence d'un habitant de l'île mythique. Dès que cette aventure sera finie, il voudra te garder pour te poser des tas de questions.  
- Même si je donnais mon âge, elles me croiraient pas... Et toi non plus.  
- Dis toujours.

Par une curieuse alchimie, les deux mystiques s'entendaient particulièrement, peut-être à cause de leur maturité commune. Piers ne voyait donc aucun mal à faire un aveu à Pavel, se doutant qu'il n'irait rien dire à sa petite soeur.

- Si on compare à la longévité d'un humain, une année à Lémuria équivaut à sept années chez vous. Ce qui fait que j'ai... cent trente trois ans.  
- WAH ! crièrent deux voix dans un choeur parfait.

Les regards des deux hommes se braquèrent sur les cordages. Lina et Cylia n'eurent pas le temps de s'enfuir que Pavel les soulevait par le col, les ramenant vers la cabine.

- Cylia... Et toi aussi petite soeur, le couvre-feu vous concerne aussi. Et je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit sur l'âge de Piers maintenant que vous êtes informées.  
- Saleté de curiosité féminine, soupira Piers en se disant que le voyage promettait d'être long.


	4. Amélioration de l'équipement

**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler : **Sur la fusion du groupe de Vlad avec celui de Pavel.

* * *

- Ta défense est trop faible, Garet. Tu mise toujours sur l'attaque.

Garet baissa la tête, penaud. La Psynergie de Sofia coulait sur lui comme une eau fraîche. Bienfaisante. Les plaies se refermaient, le sang refluait. Il ne restait du combat que des cicatrices et des ecchymoses. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient eux aussi subi quelques coups, mais la plupart avaient été stoppés par un bouclier ou un vent puissant.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait t'acheter des protections, continua Sofia. Un bouclier, un casque, ou une armure.  
- Comment veux-tu que je bouges avec une armure ?!  
- Débrouille-toi.

Garet poussa un long soupir quand ses compagnons l'amenèrent à l'armurerie la plus proche. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'idée de Sofia était partagée par les autres. Le mystique de Mars subit une séance d'essayage dans les règles de l'art. A chaque essai, Sofia trouvait à redire, que ce soit sur le plan esthétique ou pratique. Vlad et Ivan riaient des mines de leur ami, préférant s'amuser de la situation que d'aider Garet à s'en extraire.

- Oublions les heaumes, conclut Sofia en reposant l'objet sur le comptoir. Aveugle, tu feras encore plus de dégâts sur notre équipe.  
- Oublie aussi la cuirasse. J'ai l'impression de cuire là-dedans...

Garet soupira d'aise en retirant l'armure. Après quelques marchandages, Garet ressortit de l'armurerie avec une cotte de mailles et un bouclier.

- Si je suis à court de Psynergie, je les assommerais avec, crut bon de plaisanter l'adolescent en agitant son bouclier.

Sofia leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel manque de maturité.

- Quelle est notre prochaine étape ? Demanda Garet, déjà excité à l'idée de repartir au combat.  
- On va rejoindre Pavel et les autres, expliqua Vlad d'un ton voulant tempérer la probable colère de Garet. J'ai bien réfléchi depuis cette histoire au phare de Jupiter. Si on fait route avec eux, on en saura davantage.

Comme prévu Sofia et Ivan consentirent à ce changement, toutefois un peu sceptiques. Comme prévu, Garet n'était pas enthousiasmé.

- Mais on était pas censés se battre contre eux ? Quelqu'un peut-il m'ex... Hééé, partez pas sans moi !


	5. Arrivée à Prox

**Rating :** K

* * *

Le blizzard soufflait, faisant claquer les voiles du navire. Le froid s'infiltrait sous les vêtements dont les tissus n'étaient pas assez chauds pour supporter de telles températures. Seule Sofia ne se plaignait pas du temps; elle avait toujours vécu dans un continent de glace, Prox n'était pas très différent d'Imil. Elle qui avait tant souffert dans la traversée des déserts pouvait maintenant prendre une petite revanche sur les autres.

- Pavel, on va pas aller jusqu'au phare de Mars, ainsi, se plaignit Lina, enroulée dans la cape de son frère.  
- Bien sûr que non. On va se rendre dans une boutique, ils doivent vendre des vêtements plus chauds.

L'idée fut acceptée à l'unanimité, hormis Sofia qui se sentait comme un Alex dans l'eau. La mystique préfera se promener au sein du village, plutot que d'entrer dans la boutique. Parmi les maisons se dressaient des constructions de glace sphériques qui lui rappelaient les " cabanes " qu'elle faisait petite avec les autres enfants d'Imil. Voyant qu'une grande personne s'intéressait à leurs oeuvres, les enfants les firent visiter à Sofia qui s'émerveillait de toutes ces prouesses qui la rendaient nostalgique d'une époque où Alex était encore son ami.

- Sofia ! On va partir !

Saluant les enfants, la mystique rejoignit le groupe. Elle eut un sourire amusé en voyant Garet recouvert d'un lourd manteau par-dessus son armure, et la moitié du visage masqué par une longue écharpe. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient des tenues moins... frappantes.

- Je ne te savais pas si sensible au froid, s'amusa Sofia alors qu'ils se rendaient au phare.  
- Tu faisais moins la maligne dans le désert, alors n'en profite pas !  
- Garet, avance aussi vite que tu parles. Tu serais déjà arrivé comme çà, clama Pavel à l'autre bout du groupe.

Garet enfonça son menton dans son écharpe, étouffant des jurons peu glorieux. Comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez difficile pour lui, Piers eut la malheureuse idée de vouloir lui tenir la conversation. Ou plutot de lui faire une remarque.

- Ta façon de combattre est un peu brouillonne.

Garet ne relèva pas, continuant à marcher. Le mystique de Mercure lui était antipathique depuis son arrivée. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter de faire équipe avec Pavel -qu'il voyait toujours comme un traite- alors faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ressemblait physiquement à Alex... Et qui plus est qui contrôlait l'_eau_.

- Et puis à quoi cela te sert d'hurler en fonçant sur l'ennemi ? Tu peux attirer d'autres de ses congénères.

Là, c'en était trop. Garet fit volte-face.

- Je combats selon les préceptes de **MON** pays. Respecte les coutumes des autres, d'accord ?

Excédé, le mystique remonta la file que formait le groupe, s'éloignant de Piers. Sofia put entendre distinctement son homologue murmurer un :

- Il est bourrin même hors du champ de bataille.


	6. Epilogue

**Rating :** K+  
**Spoiler :** Sur la fin du jeu.

* * *

A lui le pouvoir du Soleil d'Or ! Axel n'avait aucun scrupule en se rappelant la mort de ses coéquipiers : toute entreprise a son lot de sacrifices, ils l'auraient gênés à ce moment crucial. Sans tenir compte de la douleur de son corps, il monta les quelques pans qui le séparaient du sommet. Le voilà surplombant le monde, éclairé par le soleil. L'homme tendit les bras au ciel, attendant son couronnement, attendant que la magie de l'alchimie coule en lui. Il sentit les pouvoirs des éléments entrer en lui et dans son excitation, il laissa éclater sa puissance.

Le mont trembla dangereusement, des pans entiers se détachant de l'édifice. Alex tenta d'user du pouvoir de Vénus qui lui venait d'être octroyé, mais l'éboulement ne cessa pas, et ne fit que s'amplifier.

- La puissance, à un trop haut niveau, ne peut être contrôlée.

Alex avait déjà entendu cette voix : dans le temple de Sol. Loin de porter un quelconque respect au rocher volant qui venait d'apparaitre, l'homme entreprit de descendre par ses propres moyens. La montagne s'écroula, l'emportant dans un torrent de pierres. Il perdit connaissance, son corps gisait au sol parmi les débris, mais son coeur battait toujours.

*

- Poursuivis par une nuée d'épées, j'utilisais ma Psynergie pour créer un mur de pierre où les épées se plantèrent, nous sauvant tous !

Les enfants de Val poussèrent des cris d'admiration. Occupée à réparer un toit non loin, Pavel leva les yeux au ciel. Cette péripétie n'était arrivée à aucun d'eux. Fier de son statut de héros, Vlad brodait des aventures qu'il n'avait jamais vécus. Les enfants s'y laissaient prendre, mais bon nombre d'adultes avait compris la superchérie. Ils laissaient Vlad continuer plus amusés que furieux.

- Vlad, au lieu de jouer les héros, viens m'aider ! ordonna Lina.  
- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite ! On reprendra plus tard les enfants.

Le " héros de Val " faisait profil bas devant son amie d'enfance, acceptant sans se plaindre de porter planches et clous afin de réparer une autre maison. Pavel eut un sourire en les voyant passe. Sa sœur savait se faire obéir du plus grand héros du village. Finissant de recouvrir le toit, Pavel en descendit, observant les autres habitants qui se mettaient à la tâche. Cela suffirait-t-il à relever le village de ses cendres, difficile à dire. Mais il voulait y croire. Après tout, si eux, les héros ayant sauvé le monde ne pouvaient le faire, qui en serait capable ? Ils étaient responsables de la destruction de Val. Ce dernier point était l'argument le plus fort.

Val tout entier était à reconstruire. Mais s'ils s'y mettaient tous ensemble, cet exploit serait accompli. Tous les membres de l'équipe et les habitants œuvraient, utilisant leurs capacités, qu'elles relèvent ou non de la Psynergie.

Le nouveau Val serait plus beau que l'ancien. Brillant comme le Soleil d'Or.


End file.
